the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seers Of The Fallen
Seers Of the Fallen, also called S.O.F are a organization of Seers that specialize in Death predictions, Undertakers, Messengers, Sextons, and Coroners that handle death in the mythic realm. Most people won't even see a body in town thanks to them. Limitations and rules There are a few known limitations and rules that the seers go by, much like the Brotherhood of Otokoe. 'Murder & Accidents:' One known limitation is that they are unable predict murder and accidents due to their unpredictability. Most of the time, when predictions do happen, they will likely be notified by a coroner or authority figure; sometimes the alert doesn't arrive until after the patient is dead. Sometimes a accident will be found out to be a murder later on, but they will never know it was a murder till after. With murder however the victim's body may remain missing till found, and when found, a notice from the police will be sent to them, where they can pass a black scroll on to the areas handler. Adventures or warriors killed in battle also fall under this, however, no black scrolls arrive for soldiers, the army take it upon themselves to notify the fallen's family and friends, while the undertakers care for the body. Adventures take a rescue party of special undertakers. 'Area Limitations:' The Seers themselves do not handle the grisly business of taking care of the body's, or the planning, they must pass a scroll onto one of their Undertakers, working in the body's town area, and if they do not have one there, they pass it onto the areas local funeral director, or "Undertaker" 'Intervention:' Undertakers, Messengers, Sextons, or Coroners are not allowed to intervene in deaths, as some are natural, and unpreventable, while others, such as accidents, could end up killing the person trying to intervene instead, the person they save likely never knowing they were given spare time by the intervene. It's typically very depressing when this happens, and the rule had to be made to prevent it from happening after the first few times, only when the note on the scroll says otherwise that they are allowed to intervene, as it's safe for the other to help, or get help from others. A example of this would be a search and rescue victim that is on their last few days. 'Do Not Notify List:' There is a list, in which people can register to not be alerted when they are going to die, there is a slight acceptation to this if it is preventable. But the area handler will typically appear only after the patient has passed, to help console their loved ones. Function 'Seers:' The seers are the heart of the organization, they are mainly made up of seers, trained, as well as with the unique ability of predicting deaths. They are typically seen wearing black robes with a white emblem on the back. Those with the ability all do have to be trained how to cope with this ability, as it can be rather inconvenient, and traumatizing for those with the ability, but death doesn't wait for anyone; Those trained do have more control and typically function like normal seers. The Seers are the ones that send out black scrolls to Undertakers, Coroners, Sextons or a special messenger, to alert them if a death has, or will occur. They must right with white ink on a black scroll the name of the patient, date of death, time of death, cause of death, and their location. There will also be a note added onto the paper that details what needs to be done, mostly it's prep work for passing, other times, not rare, but not common, it's a note to the receiver that they can intervene and prevent the death. 'Messengers:' They typically appear only in more populated areas, where they will go, and speak with the patient, and get them ready for passing, as well as console them and their loved ones. They too, wear the same robes as the seers, though a bit more modified for travel, they also carry a issued back for when they have more than one scroll appointment. 'Undertakers, Coroners, Sextons:' If there are no messengers in the area, a Undertaker, Coroner, or Sexton, registered with the seers will handle the job, given the same scroll bag and robe, given they do have to do a bit more work since they must also prep the body after wards, and arrange the funereal in The Undertaker's case, The Sextons, and Coroners are only sent these if they are the only available people at the time in the area, as they tend to work as the Undertaker of the area as well. Outside of that, Coroners only function is to alert the seers of a murder victim only after the autopsy, and identification is done. Reputation & Mental Health While the seers themselves do not get much of the heat, unless seen in their robes, the Undertakers and Messengers however, do take a nasty amount of heat from distraught patients, or family members. Often being blamed for why the patient is dying, or has died; for being unable to prevent the suicide or accident that caused the death. They are typically trained to not show their discomfort at first, and correct the grieving, as well as comfort them, and help them get prepared, most of the time it goes well, but there will be those that will always blame them. Often, when in small towns where there are few deaths, or not many Messengers or Undertakers, they will often be avoided, and treated as if they were the plague, sometimes with rumors spread of them coming to take patients for pure amusement. Doctors tend to dislike them when they appear in hospitals as well, taking their anger out on them. This does cause many anxiety, depression, and stress issues with the messengers or undertakers, they themselves needing help when they can't bare the job any longer that they don't even want to wake up. When this happens, the headquarters will take it very seriously, and they'll often take the area's messenger or undertaker to the headquarters for treatment, and some much needed vacation, in order to help them recover; and have a few substitutes put in place for their area to do the work, and try and dispel the rumors or patch up social situations. Trivia *This Idea was thought up after I (Atlanta) had started working on Aron's profile, and browsing really fancy fonts. Category:Mythic Realm Category:Organizations